S'Rabinna
' ''' is a Khajiiti thief and a member of the Skyrim Thieves Guild based in Riften. Early Life Born in Skyrim, to two merchants in a small Khajiit caravan. When S'Rabinna was two, the caravan was raided one day by a group of bandits, nearly killing everyone. She and her parents managed to escape, and soon found themselves in Riften. Unable to support the young girl since they had lost everything in the bandit raid, her parents left her in the Riften Orphanage. During her time in the Orphanage, S'Rabinna would always get into trouble for stealing things from the other kids or breaking out during the night. The caretaker could barely tolerate it, and when she turned 15, she was immediately kicked out. She had no where or no one to go to, so she decided to brave the Ratway and join the Thieves Guild. She's been with them ever since. RPs Character Form *Class: Thief *Skills: Master Sneak, Expert Light Armor/Speech, Adept Pickpocket/Lockpicking *Powers: Night Eye *Equipment: Thieves Guild Armor and Dwarven Sword Back to Roots I S'Rabinna burst through the main entrance of the Ragged Flagon. She stood with her feet apart, both hands in the air with one of them holding a bag. She loudly greeted her companions in the Thieves Guild. A Breton, Kradien Heric, approached her and asked her what she got. The Khajiit pulled down her hood and flashed the man a grin. She said that she had no idea since she took things so fast. She went back to a normal standing posture, bringing the bag down and looking through it. She had managed to get some jewels, necklaces and silverware. She even managed to get a gold ring with silver lining and diamonds sticking out of all sides of it. It also had a dim glow, indicating it had some sort of enchantment. She admired the rare find. He congratulated her and told her to show the ring to Brynjolf for some praise. She let out an excited gasp. The Khajiit went deeper into the Ragged Flagon and asked out loud for Brynjolf. Karliah Indoril told her that he was in the Cistern. She thanked the Dunmer then ran off. When she made it inside, she spotted Brynjolf and ran up to him. She waved the ring around in the air and told him of her job. He praised her, telling her she had a knack for this kind of thing. She gave her cheerful trademark grin. She joked that she was better than him and put the ring back into her pocket. She asked if Vex might know something about it, as she hadn't seen a ring like that before. She wanted to know how much it was worth. He told her to ask Tonilia, she was their fence. He got back to looking over reports. Brynjolf mostly took care of administrating the guild. The Khajiit went back to the Ragged Flagon and approached Tonilia. She gave her the ring and asked how much it was worth. Tonilia said that it was probably worth 1000 septims in the black market, as she could tell it looked expensive. S'Rabinna thanked Tonilia before going into the Cistern and exiting into Riften from there. She knew some people in the Market District she could sell the ring to, so she head there. She had managed to sell her ring for 1500 septims, by bartering. She happily trotted down the streets of the city once more, heading back to the Cistern's secret entrance. She headed to the Bee and Barb the next morning, for breakfast and maybe a few drinks. Kradien approached her and quietly asked her if she heard what happened the previous night. She took a sip of her drink and asked him what he meant. His voice dropped down to a whisper and said that he heard that the guards had stormed into the Ratways in an attempt to find the Cistern, but they were taken care of. Her eyes widened as he explained the situation. She slammed her cup on the table, a little too hardly, rather shocked at the news. Though she bragged that if they had gotten to the Cistern she would've beaten them herself. She gave an innocent smile. The Khajiit enjoyed her sleep very much, and was known in the Guild for that. Everyone knew that if they manage to wake her up, she would wreck havoc. Kradien let her have that brag. He said that he couldn't remember the last time the guards tried to do something like this, saying that it was dangerous that they managed to get that close. He then brushed off the thought and mentioned that he was going to do some jobs in Whiterun and Ivarstead. The Khajiit called over the barkeep, handing him her cup. She looked back at Kradien and mentioned that she was also going to Whiterun for a job. She offered to join up with him. He agreed and said that they could head to Ivarstead first then to Whiterun all in one trip, before returning to Riften. She grabbed his arm and ran out of the Bee and Barb, saying that there was no time to waste. Kradien stumbled at the force of her tug. He liked her enthusiasm. They left the city and headed northwest towards Ivarstead. S'Rabinna took a deep breath, taking in the scent of wood and grass when they arrived in Ivarstead. She smiled, her tail waving around excitedly, and asked what their job would be there. Kradien told her that it was a fishing job. The better job was in Whiterun, and there's nothing in Ivarstead to actually steal, so they'd just take some weight off of people. She went into the inn, and greeted all of the occupants there. Due to her cheerful nature and her experience in speechcraft, she managed to befriend and converse with them all. After a few short minutes, she walked up to everyone to give her goodbyes, taking their hanging coin purses in the process and exited the building. After slipping by a few more people, almost everybody in the village had their pockets drained. He told her that they should be heading to Whiterun next. When the duo arrived at Whiterun's gates, one of the guards was staring at S'Rabinna. She whispered to Kradien that they should hurry inside, then walked fast into the city. He nodded. He told her that it was a Bedlam job. To steal five hundred or more septims worth of stuff. He said to meet at the Bannered Mare once they were finished. With that, Kradien darted inside Warmaiden's. S'Rabinna walked towards Dragonsreach and pulled her hood up, having her own job to accomplish. She eagerly headed towards the keep. The guards gave her looks when she walked across the bridge. She ignored them, and made it into the castle. Once she was inside, she hurried over to the darkest corner she could find. Luckily for her, the maids were at the dining tables eating, so she wasn't spotted. Careful to not step on anything, She silently sneaked across the hall, going up the stairs and into the Jarl's chambers. Footsteps were heard when she entered, and spotted the Jarl taking a seat at his desk, and began writing on important looking documents. Taking her chance, she sneaked over to a chest, picked its lock, opened it, and searched its contents. She pulled out her bag, stuffing it with enchanted armor, jewels, and other expensive looking clothing. Just as she was about to leave, a shimmer in the corner of her eye caught her attention. S'Rabinna turned around, noticing the necklace the Jarl was wearing. It was something shiny alright, and the Khajiit wanted it. She sneaked behind the Jarl, setting the bag down quietly and reaching upwards to his neck. She wasn't goof at stealing things worn by people, but tried it anyway. Right when she grabbed hold of the necklace, her balance gave out, and her head hit the back of the Jarl's chair. In the process, she yanked the necklace off his neck, which caught his full attention. The Jarl noticed her. The fallen thief scrambled back up to her feet, gripping the necklace tightly with one hand and grabbing the bag with the other. She mumbled a few things to the old Jarl and ran. The Jarl's shouting was the last thing she heard when she burst out of Dragonsreach. Kradien ran to her. He asked her what happened, if the guards had spotted her. S'Rabinna laughed loudly as the city's guards chased after them. She said that she couldn't help herself as they ran out of the gates. She was about to explain when she jumped out of the way of a flying arrow, then said that she took the Jarl's necklace. The duo made it to the stables, and the Khajiit went over to a horse. She tied her bag to the horse's saddle and hopped on, telling Kradien to come with her before the guards caught up. Kradien smirked as he swung himself ontop of the horse, and tied his bag on the saddle also. S'Rabinna grabbed the reigns of the horse, and softly kicked its side. The horse let out a loud neigh, and started to gallop forward. The Khajiit turned her head around to face the guards, and mockingly rose a fist in the air in victory. The horse galloped away from the city, into the plains, leaving the angry guards behind. Kradien exclaimed his amusement with the situation, he hadn't done that in a while. He dug in his pockets, which were full of precious gems. The horse slowed down to a trot, as they were already away from the city. The Khajiit happily told her satisfaction with the job, letting go of the reigns, and putting the necklace into her pocket. She also hadn't been chased by guards in a while, saying it spiced thing up. Kradien agreed and said for them to return to Riften to tell the others of their success. Kradien untied his bag, and began rummaging through the stolen goods. There contents consisted jewlery, gems, armor, weapons, and gold. He grabbed the extra gems in his pockets and dropped them in one by one. After finishing, the tied the bag back onto the saddle. The duo crossed once again through Ivarstead, halfway to Riften. S'Rabinna was humming happily, waving her tail around and looking at the scenery. Kradien wope up from his nap in the saddle and asked how far they were from Riften. He was anxious to show the others his loot. She swung her head back, to look behind them, and turned to face Kradien. She told him that they just passed Ivarstead so they were half-way there. She also teased him, saying she got more impressive loot thanks to the Jarl's necklace. Kradien smiled slyly. The cheerful Khajiit looked back forward, grabbing the horse's reigns and kicked it in its side again. The horse stood on its hind legs for a second, letting out another loud neigh, before going back on all fours and galloping faster towards the city. Once the two arrived in Riften, Kradien pushed himself off of the steed. He untied his bag hastily. He suggested a race to the Cistern. S'Rabinna already had her own bag thrown over her shoulder when she took off running. She ran through the southeast gate and into the cemetery. Kradien ran after her, not too far behind. He was finally at even feet with her when they reached the hideout. The Khajiit stopped in the entrance way of the Cistern, taking in the smell of the place. She called out to the other thieves, then told Kradien that she won. Kradien taunted her, saying that he was an inch ahead of her. She scoffed. She waved her tail in Kradien's face playfully as she claimed victory and went over to her bed. She dumped her bag's contents on it, making a big ruckus. He conceited. Sometime later, she sat in the Ragged Flagon, chatting with her fellow guild members after having returned from a job at a farm in the Rift. Two fresh coin purses hanging on her belt. She pulled one of them off and played around with it, throwing it into the air and catching it. Afterwards she headed into the Cistern and saw Maven just leaving after talking with Brynjolf and Karliah. She asked them what was going on. Kradien said that he didn't know. Brynjolf said that he needed the two of them to do a job for Maven, she wanted them to kidnap Mjoll's family. Kradien asked if he was sure, since that kind of dirty work was not their MO. Though he dismissed the complaint as it was an order from Maven and asked if there was a deadline. The guildmaster said that it needed to be as soon as possible due to Mjoll's investigation into Maven's criminal business. Kradien agreed to the job, saying that stealing people shouldn't be too different to stealing jewels. Brynjolf reminded him to take S'Rabinna with him, since the Breton wouldn't be able to take Mjoll's husband and daughter by himself. He nodded and told the Khajiit to come with him. After they left the Cistern, she whispered to him how crazy this all sounded. He agreed and chuckled a bit nervously. When they arrived at Mjoll's house, the Khajiit asked what was the plan. He said that judging by the Riften homes, the bed was probably upstairs. They also had a backyards. So, he suggested they sneak through the back door, one of them head upstairs and one stays down. If one of them found one of the family members they capture then, using a potion that Kradien pulled out from his pouches. It was a small bottle of an odd substance, that would knock out someone if they had they smelled it. He told S'Rabinna to be careful and have her a spare bottle. She took the bottle, and tucked it into her pocket. She pulled her hood over her head. Kradien pulled a mask over his face. He got a running start and jumped the fence quickly and swiftly, and picked the lock on the door. He pulled the door open as quietly as possible, and held it open for the Khajiit. S'Rabinna teased him with a whisper then walked in though the door, and immediately crouched. As she started to sneak in deeper into the house, gesturing for Kradien to follow. Kradien followed. He pointed toward the upstairs, and silently climbed the steps. The Khajiit continued on her way, sneaking into the living room of the house. She found Aerin sitting on a chair, who was reading a book. He seemed to be deeply indulged in his book and wasn't aware of the event that was about to occur. She pulled out the bottle Kradien gave her and a dirty rag out of her pocket, and poured its contents onto the rag. She quickly rolled over behind Aerin, lifted her hand, and covered his face with the rag. The potion quickly performed its job, and S'Rabinna felt Aerin go limp as she was still holding onto him. Kradien met her downstairs, he had the daughter with him. She teased Kradien again, as she had grown accustomed to, and then told him to switch with her since the husband was too heavy for her to carry. The Breton agreed and hooked his arms underneath Aerin's underarms, and began to drag him out the door. The Khajiit took the little girl and followed him outside to the backyard. The two returned to the Cistern, carrying the knocked out father and daughter. He set Aerin at the feet of Brynjolf. He pulled his mask down, and wiped his gloves on his pants to get rid of the excess potion. Brynjolf told them to find an empty room and lock them inside. They couldn't have them waking up and wondering around the Cistern. He said he'd notify Maven that the job was done. Kradien dragged Aerin into an alcove with a door, and put him in there. He left the iron barred door open, so S'Rabinna could place Aeta inside. S'Rabinna followed Kradien into the room, and set Aeta right next to her father. She stood back up, pulled her hood back, and left the room. After she locked the door, she turned to Kradien. She congratulated him on a job well done, flashing a cheery grin. She suggested that they celebrate at the Flagon. He agreed. After they left the room, Kradien shut the door and locked it. Trivia *S'Rabinna was named Shiari Rawihan but it was changed to something more lore-friendly when the user that RPed her quit. **She was also of a different breed of Khajiit, but that was changed to make it easier to make an in-game image of her. Category:Characters Category:Khajiit Category:Females Category:Thieves Category:Thieves Guild